moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
ES Clan site: www.mc2esclan.weebly.com Leader: ES_ElChapo Members: ES_logan8r, ES_INSANE_SKATE, ES_DARK_DazeD, ES_WasTedrejecTz, ES_BB101 requirements: COntact ES_ElChapo through palringo. join his group _es_ or pm him through palringo . You can also email me to 12fg34gh@gmail.com. Thanks and please join. UA_RaZcA_FaZcA UA_NerdHunt3r UA_ANTI_SPARTAN UA_YODA ''Individuals' S'killed A'nd ''F''earless Site is http://isafclan.wordpress.com/ Leader: ISAF_DASRIGHT Co-Leader: ISAF_ShRayKiN Members: ISAF_SolidSnake, ISAF_gamerb0y, ISAF_ARC_COMMS, ISAF_TCO, ISAF_Liljoker, ISAF_K1LLZONE, ISAF_L3G1T_K1D, ISAF_Bobbysmile. '''Description: '''A relatively new clan, ISAF is a clan dedicated for skilled players of Modern Combat 2. At the moment we have 6 members. We are recruiting more members currently. Lone Soldier '''Leader & Founder: LS_SUFI Members: LS_SUFI LS_Tomatronster LS_Jem LS_DILLON LS_akhil Requirements: '''Must be at least rank rank 15, and have any K/D ratio - we're not that picky. You also must be known in person to another member of the Clan, unless you ask politelty, and can prove yourself worthy. '''About the clan: Lone Soldier was founded very recently, and consits of just a small group of members. All memebers know each other, so we do not need a website to discuss. Cheaters ARE allowed to join the clan, and abusers will be deleted IMMEDIATLY. If you do wish to join, but are not known in person to another member, you may still be accepted. Specialized Strategically Planned Kills (SSPK) Site: http://sspkgaming.blogspot.com/ President: SSPK_Vicohen Vice Presidents: '''SSPK_Prodigy, SSPK_ChAos (Skullchaos) '''Representitives:' '''SSPK_TheKing, SSPK_Wisepotato '''Director:' SSPK_Colus Requirements: '''Must have a KDR of at least 1.5. Be active and respectful to other clan members. SSPK has a one-clan-rule, which means you cannot be a part of other clans while in SSPK. '''More Info: There are approximately 70 members in SSPK (Check site for a list). Players with the tag "SPK" are also a part of the clan, but these players either need additional training or broke the rules in some way. SSPK also has matches every Saturday at 5:30 PM Eastern Standard Time. (GMT +5) You can find SSPK on Palringo by joining the group "_SSPK_". To find out additional information, go to the clan site or contact the president via Gameloft Live message. To join, message the president via Gameloft Live with your stats saying you would like to join. 'H2K (Hired 2 Kill)' 'Site:' http://www.h2kcontaminated.webs.com 'E-mail:' H2Kcontamined@yahoo.com 'Leader(s):' this clan sukkkks 'Members:' H2K_Capnrex501 h2k_ghost H2K_halre H2K_inQntrol H2K_Marko H2K_ReviivaL H2K_Shooter152 H2K_Snake h2k_spetsnaz H2K_Vengence H2K_pr0sh00ter H2K_prodogy619 'Requirements:' 1) Rank 35 or more preferably. We will have a few exceptions so those who are less than that may still ask me about joining cause we know several lower-ranked people can be really skilled with an AK-47 or Beretta. 2) You will need to have some skill in every weapon. You can still have your favorites, but you have to be able to use whatever you can to help the team. 3) Team kills are not tolerated. If someone kills you, let it go, do not kill him back. 4) Please have a K/D ratio of at least 1.4. Again, if you have a lower one, you may still request to join if you think you're good enough. 5) Please download a free iPhone/iPod touch app called "textPlus 4". Theres a communtiy call, h2kcontamintated, which is where we talk. 'About:' A smaller be powerful clan. We all have specialty, someone to snipe, someone to rush, and someone to take out several targets. A majority of us can snipe while the others are excelent at covering for them and run and gun attacks. Our leaders' Gameloft Live IDs are H2K_Vanguard and H2K_inQntrol so please send me a message or you can also join by clicking here and applying. 'WAW'- W'ARRIORS '''A'T 'W'AR '''Site http://wawclan.wordpress.com/ 'LEADER(S)' WAW_N0_L1M1T. 'REQUIREMENTS' Please apply at our "JOIN" page by commenting with the required criteria listed on the site. You need a kdr of 0 'Description' Our clan was created by a former member of SAE. SAE_MASTER_PLAN created the clan and renamed himself as WAW_K1II1NG_PRO. A smaller size clan that is strengthening in numbers and skill, we are looking for more skilled players, preferrably with a in-game level/rank of 60 or more. However, you do not always need to be level/rank 60 or higher to successfully obtain legit membership. Once you join, you must be active and join our Palringo group "WARRIORS AT WAR". SS- Seven Sins Clan Site N/A Being developed. Leader: A.H. Members: 7 Elite Members Email: karakura@live.com Description: We possess all the secrets of Black Pegasus. To be recuited email karakura@live.com United States Commando Forces Site: N/A Leader: 'USCF_ALPHA_WOLF '''Co-Leader: ' 'Head Recruiter: ' '''Send us a message if u want to join Members: Elite Tactical Soldiers Site: www.elitetacticalsoldiers.webs.com Leader: '''EdwardH(none),TR3YCH4T1(ETS_SWAT_GLOCK),AUSTRALIAN_MC2 '''Members: ETS_SWAT_WOLF ETS_ipad, ETS_iSleep_, ETS_dmacdon, ETS_BUTCHER, ETS_wizkhalifa, ETS_dreymz, ETS_Ghost, ETS_RulaZz, ETS_gurrbot3000, ETS_deadlynoob, ETS_officerbubbles, ''SWAT Clan '''Normal Site: '''mc2swatclan.tk '''Mobile Site: 'swatclan.xtgem.com Leader:' _SWAT_Choop_' Send him a Massage at Gameloft live or send a Massage to _SWAT_MC_MC We have lots of Members check site for exact number *'Leader(s):' _SWAT_Choop_ _SWAT_Sniiper_ _SWAT_Ghost Members: _SWAT_Th3F4llen_ _SWAT_MC_MC _SWAT_ViiP3Rz_ _SWAT_MyFrends_ _SWAT_PUMPKIN_ _SWAT_umustrun_ "_SWAT_C_O_L_E_ _SWAT_WOLF _SWAT_ ''The Numbers '''Only accepting 15 members.' Requirements: Must be rank 40 or above K/D of atleast 1.30 (You must kill me twice if your K/D is lower) No Hackers Leader: RB_eRAser_XIII (add me on gameloft live and message if you want to join)﻿ Chaos Mercenaries *'Description: '''A large community-based site with various clan divisions, including a new MC2 divsion. *'Requirements:' must be level 20, and brief testing is needed and will be arranged accordingly *'Leaders/Members:' CM_Pretz - Leader CM_JellyJ - Co-leader HaruhiSuzumiya DigitalVodka CM_Pegpeg66 CM_BurningRed CM_Flamesfan34 Skullxx727 B3ck3r *'Contact Info:' Register and post on our forums. *'Clan Battles: Register and post on our forums in the challenge CM section. France 2010 *'''Description: must be level 30 or higher to join this clan. For high-qualified gamers. Contact: FR10_TuEuR_NE (leader) Hyper Killing Unit (HKU) *'Desciption: '''A very small, Elite unit of players from the Modern Combat Series *'Requirements: People who can win their match 90% of the time *'''Leader/Members: *HKU_Hannah4Evr - Leader *HKU_JasonBourne *HKU_IceDagyr *HKU_BuRtOn *HKU_P01SoN *HKU_Dradonitch *HKU_5UP3RL1V *HKU_C3lticsFan9 *'Contact Info:' Register and post on our forum or post a comment here! Black Water (BW) *'Description: A small group of elite players. ' *'Requirements:' Currently looking for its last member for now. People with BW tags that are not found on the "Our Team" section of the clan website do not represent and are not affliated with the Black Water clan in any way. *'Website:' http://bwusa.wordpress.com *'Leaders/Members:' BW_YODA BW_DELIRIOU5 BW_THE_PRIEST BW_AUTOBOT BW_BETTER_NOT BW_EDFORCE01 BW_Knife_Much BW_Zockersocke BW_DEF3NDOR BW_BLUE_LEAF BW_SUPREMACY BW_BLACKWOLF _BW_Jeffkang_TW BW_ARTSY13R_BW BW_Theyeo BW_Rku BW_LONE_WOLF_ BW_BurningRed BW_Eriuc BW_Eph_you! bytes UA (UNKNOWN ARMY) LEADERS:UA_GOKU UA_TRUNKS 15 PEPLE COULD JOIN KDR HAS TO BE AT LEAST 1.50 and Level 67 TFF - The Freedom Fighters TFF have three primary leaders: TFF_Antion_OR (Founder) TFF_CairoXD_OR (Leader) TFF_D1V1NE_OR (Second Leader) There are Two Proffessional Divisions in the Clan called One Resistance (OR – The Top Division) and Pure Freedom (PF – The Second Top Division) which both have hard working and skillful members. TFF are currently on the iTouch game – MC2:BP. We are a multi-gaming clan that are also on the Wii and PS3 consoles. However we are not fully established on the bigger consoles yet but hopefully we will be soon. We have a lot of pro members and are still recruiting so head over to the http://tffclan.wordpress.com page and apply to join! Members One Resistance Division : TFF_AxeL_OR TFF_Kuzal80_OR TFF_Seditz_OR TFF_DeejmistaOR TFF_WiNNiN_OR TFF_Agent87_OR Pure Freedom Division : TFF_Fried_PF TFF_Kaesh_PF TFF_elipod_PF TFF_DotCalm_PF TFF_unknown_PF TFF_kitsune_PF TFF_doom_PF TFF_l3wk0V_PF TFF_MARc0W1N_PF TFF_karekane_PF TFF_elmo_PF Note : If there is someone with TFF and/or OR/PF in his/her name and is not listed above he/ she is not part of us. The BD Clan We are a very new clan. Founded February 2011. We are looking for members to help make us an elite clan. Entry Requirements: We would like level 40+ (However we are brand new and will be considering applicants level 15+ for a limited time.) 0.2 K/D ratio. We don't demand a high k/d like the other clans this is because we respect run and gunners. Information: We are currently only playing MC2 so we give it all our attention. We are still actively recruiting so either go to our website: www.bdclanmc2.webs.com and click Join Us! OR Freind Request either BD_chuckywest or BD_Customater_3 on gamelof live and send us a message with your info. Members: BD_chuckywest BD_Customater_3 BD_tigura BD_tyler125 Please Visit our Website: www.bdclanmc2.webs.com 'MC2K_MODERN COMBAT 2 KINGS' join my clan im starting u can have mods and stuff idk about your k/d or level its called modren combat 2 kings (MC2K_username_number if u wan one) but just add me as a friend on gameloft live MC2K_darkwolf and tell everyone you know.AND PING ME deandre10199!! P.S:I WILL TEST YOU!! or you can email me at deandreholmes1000@gmail.com Members: MC2K_darkwolf-leader RULES: There are no rules only kill or be killed CLAN: we will have meatings on ping if you dont have it get it it is free in the app store. ANY OTHER CLAN THINK THEY CAN BEAT US LETS GO!!!! Category:Multiplayer Category:Lone Soldier